Crush
| image= Crush.jpg | caption= Kim and Josh | season = 1 | mission = 113 | broadcast= 1 | story = | writer= Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle | director= Chris Bailey | us = June 7, 2002 | abc = September 21, 2001 | international= | xd = | toon= April 11, 2005 | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = The Secret Files, Kim Possible: The Complete First Season | iTunes= n/a }} Kim wants to ask her crush, Josh Mankey, to the Spirit Week dance, but she's nervous around him. Meanwhile, Drakken steals a giant robot from a video game factory. Mission Briefing * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: build a giant robot and conquer the world * Kim's transportation: aboard Britina's private jet Episode Description The day begins with Ron searching in his locker for Rufus. After Rufus is found, Ron notices Kim staring across the hallway, enraptured. As Ron turns around, he see that it is Josh Mankey that Kim is staring at. Neither he nor Rufus are impressed by Josh. Kim approaches Josh but is unable to talk to him and just ends up rambling. Kim then announces her intentions to Ron about wanting to ask Josh to the Spirit Week Dance. Ron responds stating that won't Josh feel weird going with them, as they always go together. Kim responds saying that's as friends and this time she wants a date. Ron announces then he will also bring a date to the dance. Wade calls Kim to inform her of a situation in Tokyo involving her arch nemesis Dr. Drakken. Kim and Ron then hitch a ride with Britina to Tokyo, on the flight Ron makes his first failed attempt at getting a date for the dance. On arriving in Tokyo, Kim and Ron are introduced to Nakasumi Sun and informed that his factory has been taken over and that its two workers are trapped inside. As Kim and Ron infiltrate the factory Ron comes to the conclusion that Drakken is trying to steal Christmas, Kim is doubtful and convinced it's a take over the world plot. Kim and Ron locate the hostages and Kim gives Ron the Kimmunicator so he can distract Drakken while she frees the hostages. Ron's distraction works and Kim is able to free the hostages. Drakken discovers Kim and Ron and prepares to tell her his plan, however Shego interrupts, pointing out when ever he does this, Kim wins. Drakken then activates a series of cables, which are attached to the factory's production line, and then proceeds to escape with the production line, his henchmen and Shego by helicopter. The next morning Kim is at breakfast with her father as he reads in the paper about Kim exploits the previous evening. Kim starts telling her dad about the Josh situation and how she wants to take him to the dance. Kim then begins telling her mum about Josh, when Jim and Tim interrupt saying Kim should send Josh an anonymous email through Sweden. Dad then recalls that Jim and Tim's principal has been getting anonymous emails from Sweden, at which point the boys disappear. Kim's mum then gives Kim some advice on how to talk to Josh. Kim tries several times throughout the day to ask Josh out but is unable to. Ron likewise tries several times to find a date, but is rejected each time. Kim plans to talk to Josh as he paints a banner for the dance; however Bonnie's arrival causes Kim to decide to ask him after cheer practice. During practice, the Kimmunicator rings and the distraction causes Kim to fall over, ripping Josh's banner. Kim and Ron follow up a tip on Drakken's newest lair, which leads them to a fortress deep in a snowy mountain region. Wade is unable to shut down the sensor beams around it. However he is able to increase the beams frequency thus making them visible to the human eye. As Kim announces they can't touch the beams, Ron crashes into her and both head into the field of laser beams. They manage to avoid the beams, unfortunately Rufus slides into one, setting off an alarm and causing them to be captured. Kim and Ron are then taken inside Drakken's lair and surrounded by Henchmen. Kim leaps over the henchmen to fight Shego on a catwalk above them. As the henchmen close in on Ron, he calls for help. Kim proceeds to throws him a tin of lip gloss. Ron threatens the henchmen with the tin, causing them to burst out laughing. Kim tells Ron to hold his breathe and open the lid, which he does releasing a potent stink which knocks out the henchmen. Kim then uses the lip gloss on Shego, knocking her out. Drakken then appears and Ron tells him he knows of his plan to steal Christmas, to which Drakken replies "not even close". Drakken then uses the factory assembly line he stole to form the ultimate robot warrior. As Drakken begins his rampage around his lair, Kim calls Wade who informs her that Nakasumi built an override into his factory's system. Ron then distracts Drakken while Kim climbs up the robots back searching for the override. As Drakken attempts to remove Kim from his back, inadvertently revealing the override switch. Kim plugs the Kimmunicator into the override and Wade begins hacking into the robot. Ron attempts a flying kick on the robot, but is caught in mid-air by Drakken. As Ron hangs upside down, Rufus falls out of his pocket. Kim uses her hair dryer to swing down and rescue Rufus. As Drakken prepares to vaporize Kim, Wade gains control of the robot and then uses the robot to hang Drakken upside down like Ron. However, Shego is quickly able to disable Wade's control of the robot. Both Shego and Kim jump into the cockpit and fight for control over the robot. This causes Drakken and Ron to be flung around on the outside of the robot. During the fight Ron and Drakken are released from the robot's grip and Shego is able to cause Kim to fall out of the cockpit. However Kim is able to use her hair dryer to entangle the robot's legs during her descent. As the robot tips over, Kim uses her rocket skates to move herself and Ron to safety. On her return to Middleton, Kim plans to ask Josh to the dance, however as Josh gets closer to her position, Kim freaks out, hiding in the janitor's closet. Ron encourages Kim and she leaves the closest and starts talking to Josh who agrees to go with her to the dance. As they walk away together, Ron announces his need for the ride to the dance, however Kim slams the door closed to the janitor's closest. Kim is then seen dancing with Josh at the dance. During the dance the Kimmunicator beeps, but she switches it off and continues to dance with Josh. As the episode ends it turns out Ron is still trapped in the janitor's closest. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Spirit Week! Dance Friday" Memorable Quotes Notes * This episode is a bonus feature on The Secret Files DVD. * An uncredited song, I.C.U. (And My Heart Just Stops), can be heard during the Spirit Week dance. Production Information * Though broadcast as the pilot episode, the interaction with Dr. Drakken and Shego demonstrates that Kim and Ron have met them before. Both villains are introduced in the actual first-produced episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick". "Crush" is 13th in terms of series chronology. * This episode's musical score was edited in 2003 to include I'm Ready from the Kim Possible soundtrack. Errors Continuity Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links * Watch the episode: Theme song — Part one — Part two — Part three — End credits